1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to high-frequency modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a configuration is known in which, in a high-frequency module including a circuit board on which a high-frequency component is mounted, a high-frequency signal outputted from the high-frequency component is transmitted to the circuit board via a conductive member (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-33350). In this high-frequency module, the high-frequency component (semiconductor chip) and the circuit board (module wiring board) are connected to each other by the conductive member (bonding wire) that transmits the high-frequency signal.
However, in the above-described high-frequency module of the related art, a harmonic of the high-frequency signal may radiate from the conductive member. Specifically, a configuration has been considered in which the radiation of a harmonic to the outside is suppressed by using a ground electrode formed on a circuit board as a shield conductor in a high-frequency module. However, in a configuration where a high-frequency component and a circuit board are connected to each other with a conductive member such as a bonding wire, since the conductive member is exposed from the circuit board, it is difficult to suppress the radiation of a harmonic using a ground electrode.